Walls of Doom
by SillySagoris
Summary: After a series of events Mike Schmidt ends up in a place he would of never expected to be. In a set of panic Mike desperately tries to escape a situation hes been flung into, while Jeremy continues with his day calmly.


Jeremy Fitzgerald let out a loud burp as he placed a hand on his swollen stomach. To say he had a midnight snack was an understatement. Inside his stomach was none other than Mike Scmidt, another night guard.

What caused Jeremy to consume another human being was a story for another day.

The young guard leaned back in his chair and let out another burp, Mike was sure struggling in there. All of this movement made Jeremy a bit too gassy to his liking. "Calm down-URPP- in t-there…" He winded the Music Box before rubbing his stomach.

Meanwhile inside the boy there was a very angry man. Being eaten by someone and getting turned into shit was something Mike had never intended on experiencing. His limbs squirmed against the sticky walls that seemed to get smaller every passing second.

"Urgh, god damnit Jeremy, let me the fuck out now!" Mike thrashed around in a tanturn, as if it would convince the other boy to let him go.

Mikes protests came out as gurgles and churns to Jeremy. He could tell that in a few hours he was going to have the biggest shit of his life. After his body got somewhat used to the extra weight in his stomach Jeremy went back to the usual routine of his night shift. Besides the occasional burp and Jeremy's stomach in general, nothing indicated that something had happened.

The walls of Jeremys stomach were tight around Mikes body, and he soon found out he couldn't move his legs. Why? They were stuck against the wet sticky walls.

If Mike wasn't scared before he sure was now "Jeremy, please…" On que acid started to fill into Jeremys stomach. There was no chance of survival, Mike was screwed. Even though Mike was aware of this he still clinged onto a slither of hope.

He started to pound his fist with full force inside of the stomach. The worst thing it did was make Jeremy grunt. The acid was starting to eat away at Mikes socks, his shoes were already burned off. It didn't take long for the destructive liquid to hit skin.

It hurt so much, only reminding how doomed Mike was. He choked out a sob, the fact that he was going to die here and never be able to do anything again was finally getting to him, there was no hope. He was going to die and that was final.

The unwilling snack let out a scream as the acid went up to his chest. It had dissolved all of the skin of his toes off. The sobs were replaced with desperate cries of agony, the only thing on Mikes mind was how much being digested hurt.

"Jeremy!" An ugly screech bounced off Jeremys stomach walls and the acid continued to destroy Mikes body. The skin on His legs started to get soggy and they melted off. A mixture of blood and acid swirled around him. Blood sweat tears started to mix, and the horrid smell of burning stuck itself into Mikes nose.

The acid continued to splash and eat Mike, who was screaming in agony. His flesh was melting off and it was getting hard to breathe. His lungs were on fire. He tried to move his arms but they were too weak, the acid was eating away at his muscles.

It had finally hit 6am meaning Jeremy could go home. Of course with such a giant gut he didn't want to make what he did obvious. The teen would wait some more and dump his luggage in the Boys bathroom.

'Urrp!" The gas in Jeremys throat let out a croak, some bits of the fabric of Mike's uniform flew onto the floor. Making himself comfortable, the pred leaned back in the chair and patted his stomach. Mike hadn't struggled a lot since 4am, maybe he had given up.

"H-hey, you okay in there?" The only reply he got were growls and gurgles. Jeremy couldn't help but smile at this. He had never seen himself as a predator, he always assumed he would become someone's prey. Now seemed to disprove that, and a new fresh paint of confidence was smeared onto Jeremy.

He grabbed the phone off the desk and started to dial a number. After some ringing the person the teen was calling picked up. "Hey mom, I'm going to stay a bit late at Freddys. No, you don't need to make breakfast, I'll have some leftover pizza."

After a few more minutes of chatting and phone twirling Jeremy hanged up. A large growl emitted from his stomach, meaning only one thing.

The guard rushed down the hall, his stomach swaying. He jolted into the boys bathroom and undid his pants.

After plopping his ass down on the rather dirty seat he let out a giant wet fart. The stall instantly reeked of gas. "F-fuck…" Jeremy bit down on his bottom lip as he felt his anus get streatched from the gas that kept pounding itself out of him. After a few more obnoxious gas releases shit started to pile into the toilet.

Jeremy knew that all of it wasn't going to fit in the bowl.

As the pounds of shit spewed out of the small bodied preds asshole his stomach started to decline in size. Loud growls emitted from Jeremys belly as it tried getting used to not having such a big package anymore.

All this shitting was making said boy woozy. Soon the toilet bowl overflowed with feces, it was enough to the point that Jeremy had to get off the seat. The force of the shit was so powerful it knocked him to the floor.

"Argh!" Shit squirted out with ease onto the checkered tiles, Jeremy's anus burned with irritation. "F-fuck, Mike…" How was he supposed to know there was going to be so much shit? He had never done this before!

Jeremy mentally groaned knowing that he'd have to clean the mess up if he wanted to keep his job.

Suddenly something hard flew out of the guards ass. A bone, a cracked rib to be precise. Shit kept pumping and pumping out, and with every few loads a couple bones popped out. The bone popping felt odd at first, but Jeremy soon adapted to it after his anus went numb from all the shit blasting.

After what felt like forever a sudden pressure was applied from the insides of the teens ass. There must've been a big bone in there. He tried pushing, but it just wouldn't budge. To help himself push the bone out Jeremy decided to spread his ass, giving the bone more room to fly out of.

He bit his lip and pushed once more, soon a squish and hollow thud echoed into Jeremys ears. The pressure was gone, and so was his urge to shit. He was finished.

After laying on the floor to regain his strength Jeremy got up and looked at the stall.

Boy he had made a mess. The floor was easily comparable to a canvas, shit was smeared and piled in random areas of the stall. Chunks of poop were stuck to the wall of the stall as well. The toilet was beyond repair though.

At first glance you couldn't even tell it was a toilet, the bowl was filled to the brim with poop, which leaked down the sides. The shit was so forceful that the toilet lid had broken off, and cracks were forming outside the bowl. It had given it a brown tint, making it look like a chair.

It's a good thing his previous job was a cum cleaner, otherwise he wouldn't know how to clean this mess.

Before leaving the stall to retrieve the mop Jeremy glanced back at a shit stained skull and grimaced.

So that's what was stuck in his ass.


End file.
